A Reverse Wonderland
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: I'm quite a puzzle to solve. A very mysterious puzzle indeed. In order to find out, my personality has to dissolve. As long as you could handle my true nature, you may proceed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I lost a bet to my friend and now I must write this story and actually end it! So here I go. PS If you want to suggest somethings feel obligated to do so. Next time I make a bet, I'm going to stay out of it. **

**3rd person **

Alice looked around her new surroundings. The time barely changed and she became uneasy with the whole ordeal. Julius was finished explaining to Alice about the situation that she's in but she couldn't help but feel that he left out something. Something she feels that she need to know and now. "Hey Julius? You said before Foreigners come at free will. Was there a Foreigner before me not too long ago?"

"It's nothing of your concern really. All you have to do is-" he began but was immediately cut off by Alice.

"So there was! Did they went home? Did they remained here and died? Please tell me!" He sighed at Alice's request. He knew he shouldn't had replied to her question but there was nothing he could do now.

"Well, the thing about the one before you was that-" Again he was cut off, not by Alice, but by the sudden slamming of the elevator in the room.

"Julius you dog! How dare you not inform me about the new Foreigner?! I thought we were neutral buddies!" A girl yelled as she opened the door to the room where Julius and Alice were. She must have been at least 15 years old by her height and face but her posture and odd clothes made her seem older. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with some pants that look somewhat tight on her and looked very different to Alice. Her hair was different too, being a light black and had been cut to a hairstyle that had a bang leaning closely to her left eye, but having the rest past her shoulders. Her eyes were a cold dark brown and covered with reading glasses, her skin was like that of a Spaniard, and she look very skinny, probably needing to eat some sweets fast. Other than that, the only thing she could recognize was the lab coat she wore. "I had to hear from a customer about the new Foreigner! Do you how lonely it gets sometimes with Nessa Lily always going on trips and- holy crap this is why Peter borrowed some books from me."

Julius sighed at the girl's ranting and took off his glasses. "Alice, this is the Foreigner I mentioned earlier. She is now the manager of the Chess Library because of the decision she had foolishly made. Angelica, this is another Foreigner that was forced to come here by Peter White rather than coming with free will as you did. Now please formally introduce yourself."

"Yoosh!* My name is Angelica Martinez. I just wanted to say it's a great pleasure to meet you here. It really, really is. Oh is that a new screwdriver Julius? Where was I? Oh yeah! Sorry if I'm talking too much, I had never seen anyone else that was like me in the time I have been here. Please, tell me how it is in the Victorian Era. All these books in my library can seem to fill up my curiosity. You're literally a first hand account of the era! Plus I think you're cool."

She became awestruck by the request. _Someone thinks that I'm...cool? I'm just ordinary._ "Well, I have an older sister, a younger sister who hates my guts, a father, my mother died and I used to have a fiancee... but I don't want to get into more details than that about my personal life. Britain is very peaceful nowadays since we're not really in a war now... wait, what do you mean about first hand account?!"

"That's nice. I used to have an older sister but she was gone when I was barely a month old but at least I still have my older brother! My little sister also hates me since I was considered the smartest in my family. My father is still around and my mother was going through some rough times now. I had a relationship once too..." She paused. The look on Alice's face was aggravating. _Why is she dodging my question? Seriously I want to know why she call me a first hand account!_ "Oh, the reason why I said that is because I am from the Third Millennium! If you want me to simplify it even more, I am from the year 2012 of the Gregorian Calendar. The Victorian Era ended 111 years ago but the clothing style ended 100 years ago. It sure sounds peaceful though. America plunged itself in a war against a concept** and the area I used to live in was far worst than here."

Her eyes widen at the numbers. _Let's see... 2012 minus 1865 equals... EH?! That must have been 147 years ago! Is time always weird here? _"Man, I feel old now."

"Trust me, the guys here make you feel young, not because of the rules, but because most of them are in their twenties." Alice nodded her head at Angelica's statement before yawning. It only took her a few minutes to realize that she had said something about rules. _This girl is full of clues here, it's almost like she's doing this on purpose. _"Just listen to your dreams is all I have to tell you for advice. Also feel free to come to Chess Library. We have all kinds of books there, you could even check up on books about my time line."

"What is your relation to Julius? Neutral buddies? This has to be a dream." The Librarian blushed at the remembrance of what she had said.

"The Chess Library and the Clock Tower are both neutral. In fact before I accept the role of being the Librarian, I had lived here with Julius. I told him that no matter what I would remain neutral as long as he remained neutral. I mean he _was _the one whom I felt I could trust the most." She stopped before pinching the new Foreigner. She yanked her arm and pull it more close to her.

"Ouch! What was that for? That really hurts," she complained as she rubbed her arm.

"Now do you believe that you're not in a dream. You don't get hurt in a dream. We do. No questions about it. Now I think I should be going now. He would be worried about me even more if I stay out too long." Alice still became confused about the whole situation she was in and the Librarian was not helping at all. Then again, most librarians are confusing. No wonder she fit the bill. "Now then..." She extended a hand to Alice and gave a smirk. "Would you like to join me?"

**Never. Ever. Make a bet with football games. I learned my lesson now did I? Oh yes one more thing. I actually do talk a lot in real life so might as well incorporate all the little details. I actually have to wear reading glasses due to my idiot mind thinking it would be lovely to stare directly into a solar eclipse when I was younger. There is two sides to this chapter so hang on my faithful readers!**

***Yoosh = I guess America from Hetalia got me addicted to saying this. Basically it's like alright or hello in America's and my case. **

****war against a concept = people may already know about the War on Terror. I do get political in some points in this but I personally thought the whole war was causing us money into an already damaged economy. Plus, George Washington even said to not to get involve in foreign affairs. Sorry for all of this, like I said, I get political. **

**Anyways, stay through!**


	2. Second Part of Chapter 1

Today was going to be it. I had heard Master coming down the hallways. How could I had forgotten about her? The way her dark brown, almost black hair flows to her shoulder blades (though she hates how long it is), her dark brown eyes bringing out her personality, her slightly tanned skin makes me blush every time I saw her. Now I must tell her about everything. I heard her coming to her room, her hair in a mess like how she wants it. She may seem young but in reality she was actually fifteen years old. I guess that makes her one of the youngest Masters, huh?

I waited for her to go on her computer, a simple Dell since she couldn't find any other. As soon the camera for the monitor came on, I was looking at her face. It made me blush even more. Moving her mouse, she went over my icon and clicked it. I guess this is it.

"MASTER!" The way I said it made her jump from her seat and crash onto the floor. Hiding behind her chair, she looked over and stared at me. _Crap, I had forgotten how much she hates being scared! _But instead of being mad at me, she grabbed her reading glasses and sighed.

"Len, you know about my poor eyesight and what happened when I watch Halloween when I was three. Also, just call me Angelica. If you ask where I was, it would be in a book which would turn into a musical which in turn becomes a movie with the only good voices being the minor characters. But I did get your Append upgrade." My cybernetic heart had been virtually beating for this moment. I had been bugging Master about the upgrade mostly to my problems with Act 2 but another reason was because I felt like I was treated like a little brother by her. Her, the girl I liked, was older than me by a year. I wanted to be older so I would be able to do more stuff with her.

But I'm no way like Peter White. He has been obsessing over this girl that he had barely know and has been over the Library over and back just to ask Master about the other world. Which I thought was weird considering the girl he was in love with was in the Victorian times while my Master is from the Third Millennium. But either way, she had told him stuff that she knew about that time since she was in fact a book nerd. She went to her bag and was about to take out my new version when she had the look that looked like she remembered something.

"Oh Crap!" she said with a worried voice. "I totally forgot about what the customer said earlier about a new person in the game. I wonder if they're like the Tweedles or someone who is trigger happy or they behave like Julius?"

"If they do behave like the former, you should be worried about yourself. I don't want to end up losing you." I blurted out the last part on accident. She looked and blushed at me and gave me a pure smile. Not the ones she gives the role-holders, who constantly try to win her over, but the ones I had seen in old photos of herself. Ones with her parents, before the incident with her mother, before anything bad happened.

"Don't worry Len, I will be fine. I wish I could update this thing so that you could actually come to the real world." It was true. Her computer was only a version away from making me a real person. Not like the people around here with clocks for hearts, but one like Master's. Her's was beating like an pump while my own only does things to mimic it. Still, I would not be considered a real human with my heart.

She got up and left as I heard my female counterpart making a whistling noise. "Looks like someone's in love!"

"Rin..."

"Come on, you told me yourself, 'When Master comes back, I will confess to her my real feelings.' Tell me that isn't love in you right now." I wanted to retort that question but I knew she was right. "Besides, I bet she like KAITO, Julius, Black... maybe even Ace or Gray more than she likes you because face it, you're like the little brother she wished she had."

I gritted my teeth at that statement. It was true that she always wanted a little brother and sometimes saw me as one but it was a fact I cannot accept at all. But still...

I wonder why she blushed when I said I didn't want to lose her if she did thought of me as a brother like Rin said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow I barely published the story at 10 at night and already in the morning I woke up to find 2 people and a review already there. And now there's a new one! This makes me feel so happy! ^_^ but enough of that, onward to the plot line! If there is actually a plot line!**

* * *

Alice stared at the hand for a long time. It became very quiet, which was exactly what Julius needed from the Librarian. The tension build up and Angelica could feel it from Alice. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to make you do a musical number or anything." Still Alice didn't reply to her question. "I can make it easier for you to get out of here."

"Alright alright. But only because of the books." The brunette gave the new foreigner a look of that said to her 'there's something else, isn't there'. "And the way to get home early."

The confusing Librarian clasped both of her hands together and made a little victory dance. She reminded herself of her duties and became still. She clutched onto her hands, making sure they don't shake. "Sorry I had Pepsi since there wasn't anymore Coke, but it makes me hyper sometimes. I know Julius knows what happens when I get hyper."

"You almost burned down the Clock Tower once and in your world I found you sleeping near a liquor store."

"That was one time Julius!"

"And then there was that time when Ace spiked your drink and next thing I knew, you were getting too close to me-"

"Alrighty then, why don't we just get going now? Alice if I may..." she went with the Librarian to the elevator, still confused about the relationship between the two._ Does she like him or something... no that's impossible. Plus she's only fifteen by her looks! She wouldn't be thinking about dating, would she? Idiot, she is! _"You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine..." She waited for the elevator to open until it was past five minutes. Impatiently, she pressed the button several times until it finally decided to open. They both stepped inside the elevator and Angelica pressed on the button that looked like a yellow and orange king chess piece that was on a opened book. The door closed on them, making it quiet to the both of them. The Library's symbol was close to the Heart symbol, which meant that it would take a long time to go there.

"About your clothes... why are you wearing pants?"

"You mean my jeans? Well in my time, women are more accepted. We have the same rights as men so we can do whatever we want without being questioned about gender roles. So I wore jeans my whole life. I used to wear skirts when I was four but my little sister who was around one lifted up my skirt in front of a party so I started this. By the way, did you had a coming of age party?" She wondered about the question and sighed after a while. _Why would she ask something like that? It seems out of place for a conversation about her time line. _

"Well I did, but everyone was more focused on my sister than I was. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I am fifteen and barely going to turn sixteen, I wanted to know. I was supposed to have one when I turned fifteen, a quincenera*, but my parents were having their honeymoon for their 25th anniversary and my brother was going to my parent's old town in Mexico so I had to turn that down. Hopefully they get to make one for my sister but she's just as anti-social as I am so I'm not sure." She placed her hand on her forehead and breathed heavily. For some reason, it made Alice feel she was a bit sad about not having that party. _Maybe she wishes that she did had that party. _"Maybe I might have a Sweet Sixteen instead. Which reminds me, Alice, the way to increase your chances of going home. All you have to do is go to a party!"

"A party? That's it? Why didn't you tell in there sooner?"

"Let me explain. Julius hates the idea of parties so I never mention it in front of him. Anyways, the Queen of Hearts is throwing a party somewhere around 40 time periods. She never told me why but she just invited me which is why I am also inviting you. All of the role-holders have to be there so it would a perfect time to fill up that little vial of yours."

"How did you knew about the vial I have?" Then, Angelica took out her own vial, this one ever so different from Alice's own. It was a shape of a miniature Coca-Cola bottle** and filled up all the way with the cap placed tightly on it. _Of course! She is a foreigner herself! God the whole being a leader of a territory and being a foreigner is confusing. _"Why didn't you go back? You could be having a great time in your time."

"I couldn't. I realized afterwords when I filled it up that I couldn't just abandon my friends. Sometimes you have to put others before yourself. It was the same with my parents. They deserved their anniversary more than I deserved a party that only lasts one night." The whole elevator shakes after that statement. She looked up and saw the number 6 changed into a mask. The door in front of them warped into a prison which made the Librarian feel a sudden chill.

"This can't be happening right now. Where are we anyways?"

"We're in prison Alice. Let me warn you and say that this Warden is not the type to be rebelling against." She slammed her fist against the elevator's door and made herself slant against her arm. She did not like being here. Not a bit. Out of nowhere, a voice came about near the Librarian.

"Ya know the rules slut. Now get inside."

* * *

**~Well this is very short. Then again, most of my chapters are going to be short. Anyways, I love you guys I really do. I just had to make his appearance a little bit earlier than usual did I? Also key terms for now. **

***Quincenera = a celebration for a girl who is fifteen and officially becoming a woman, usually celebrated in Latin American cultures with different names. You have no idea how many people I had encountered who had no idea what this meant. Even Mexicans. **

****Coca-Cola will be appearing a lot throughout this story. I thought it would be cute to have a little Coca-Cola bottle as a vial. And yes, I have a strange addiction of Coca-Cola. **

**Anyways, review if you like! I would be waiting here. Alone. In a cell. Damn you!**


	4. Second Part of Chapter 2

Something didn't feel right here. Usually, Master would be here within a hour, two if she was talking too much. But it had been three. I knew this wasn't normal since she was anti-social at heart so I waited with Rin playing with our Road Roller in the background.

"Remember, green is the enemy!" I still can't believe we were supposed to be mirror images. To past the time, I remembered when Master tried to teach me how to sing one of my most favorite song.

* * *

*********FLASH BACK BECAUSE I"M NOT ORIGINAL WITH NAMES FOR THIS*********

* * *

"Okay Len, are you ready?" Master wasn't wearing lab coat around this time. In fact she was in her pajamas when this happened in her world. She was wearing the same black sweatpants that she used for Aikido and a black tank top with the straps being so skinny. Her hair was a bit longer and she didn't had her iconic bang over her left eye. I kept staring at her until I finally realized what she was saying.

"Sorry Master. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay. In fact I'm happy now. Already one week without my parents and it's exciting. The fact that my brother went to Abasolo* and my parents decided to go on their honeymoon for their vow renewal and my sister went to Tijuana with my aunt Odelia which make it perfect to make new songs and stories." She looked very happy to me but I could tell she was actually disappointed. Due to the cost of the trips, she had to stay behind from her Catalina trip to watch over the house. I remembered how happy she was to go on that trip only to be reminded that she went on a trip last year. Plus, she was anti-social so she said no to a quincenera but I knew deep inside, she actually wanted the party but didn't want to let everyone down.

"You mean you miss them right?" She blushed and slumped onto her chair.

"Anyways, wanna see this? It's an old song that you sang a long time ago but I was wondering if you could sing it for me." I shrugged, wondering what song it was. She smiled and made the song using Guitar Pro and back to my program then FL Studios until she finally had the song finished. I recognized the song and gave her a strange stare. "Please?"

"Alright alright." She threw her fist in the air as a sign of victory. Normally she would be doing her little victory dance but she seemed too tired to do so. I cleared my throat as I sang the notes.

"Sora wa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku  
Maru de BOKU no kokoro mitai da ne onaji da ne  
POTSURI hitosuji ochite kita shizuku wa  
Sora no? BOKU no? Docchi? Wakaranai sore de ii  
(...SHIRITAKUNAI)

"Kasa mo motazu ni zubu nure de hitori kono mama  
Hibiku amaoto ga sonna BOKU no  
Sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku

"YANDE YANDE HAYAKU YANDE  
Kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sou  
NAITE NAITE NAMIDA KARETE  
Sore na no ni imada kono mi wa nureta mama... TSUMETAI

"Kitto ashita mo nikoyaka ni "ohayou"  
BOKU no kimochi nante shiranai de iu n da ne  
Tada no "aisatsu" sono teido dakeredo  
Fukaku KOKORO kezuru iu naraba "kyouki" ka mo  
(...WAKATTERU NO?)

"KIMI no shisen no sono saki ni BOKU wa inakute  
Zutto suki datta sono egao mo  
Ima demo nazeka nikutarashii yo

YANDE YANDE KOKORO YANDE  
Kono mama ja itsuka kieusete shimai sou  
ITAI ITAI MUNE GA ITAI  
Okashii ne KIMI wo shinu hodo ai shiteru... KOWAI YO

Hayaku kaihou shite hoshii raku ni naritai  
Hibiku nounai ni dareka no koe  
"SORE NARA SUBETE KOWASHITE SHIMAE"

YANDE YANDE KODOU YANDE  
Sewashinaku ugoku urusai shinzou wo  
TOMETE TOMETE HAYAKU TOMETE  
KIMI no te de BOKU wo ima sugu keshisatte... ONEGAI

"YANDA YANDA OTO GA YANDA  
KIMI no me ni utsuru jibun ga kowasugite  
NANDE NANDE KORE WA USO DA  
Me no mae ga akaku somatte kurushii sou... TASUKETE!"

She applauded and smiled. "Thanks Lenny. I needed that after you know what..." Her face became so sad but I knew why. You see, she had a lover around her age once who was forced to move to Japan due to their relationship. The lover came back, only to have a hiking accident that left them brain dead. Yeah, horrible love life there. She became hysterical after wards, but it took her a while to forget about that person. "Anyways I-"

She was interrupted by the dog's barking. I had always seen her, the little puppy that Master had named Lovey for some reason that I have to explain later. She lifted her index finger as a sign for her to wait for her. She got up and went to the door. When she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Um, do you know where I am?"

That was the day she met Nessa Rose. The day her wounds reopenedy.

* * *

*********YAY ENDING FLASH BACK*********

* * *

"Len-kun!" I heard that Helper yell out my name. Nessa Rose, the same one who had the face of Master's former love. Yes, her lover was a girl which was why it would have impossible due to her strict parents and her religion. The Helper looked more worried than she usually did and was panicking. "Angelica... she was been taken by Joker!" She placed her hands on Master's computer and grabbed my Append version.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Which one? Jester or Warden?" She didn't answer so it led me to believe that Black was behind all of this. Rin stopped her Road Roller and went straight to the screen, looking extremely mad right around now.

"If she's in trouble, why don't you just go to her? What's the point of upgrading us here?"

"It's not just you guys I'm upgrading. I'm also installing a newer version of this Dell so that you guys could come. I'm weak, you know that. I need back up." My eyes lit up at the first two sentences. I finally can become real but then again it's only to save her. Besides, it would be nice to step into the real world. She finished the upgrade and gave us a smile as she installed the newer version of the computer.

Everything went black for a moment. _DAMN IT! I KNEW SHE WOULD LIE TO ME! I SWEAR, I WILL CHOKE- _I couldn't finish it as I found myself feeling a little bit taller than usual. I looked at my clothes, which had a more futuristic feel to my old clothes but with slight differences, such as the sleeves and collar. I felt nice in this clothes but this wouldn't be the idealistic clothes to be going out in. Nessa Rose gave me some clothes to change in, considering the fact Master actually (but rarely) had some clothes just in case someone decided to come here overnight.

Rin looked older and had the same futuristic clothes as well, only she is dressing in one of Master's clothes. Normally I would be screaming at her but I have to let that slide for now. Now this was about getting Master back. At least I knew that Black's going to go soft on her.

* * *

***Abasolo = Abasolo, Durango or Abasolo, Rodeo, Durango. It's a small town in the State of Durango in Mexico. My parents are from around that area and I still have relatives there, including good old Grandma Angela (guess where they got my name -_-) **

**For those who may be confused, this story had two chapters in one, one being in Alice in 3rd person POV and Len in 1st person POV. Sorry about that. Plus I feel like I'm rushing into things. Oh well! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Updating on the weekends fast cuz I can! Sorry about this but I think I had failed to mention that I will only update fast during the weekends. Friday just happened to be a holiday in my school so I was able to do it. For the other days, I would be lucky to have even one update so that's my plan. Sorry for those who like my fast updates. **

**Quicky though, Len calls Nessa Lily Rose because you're going to have to find out later on in this chapter.**

* * *

Angelica stood still as she came face to face with Joker. Or now she prefer to call him either Black or Pissy Warden. Alice on the other hand examined the redhead, especially the eye patch he had and his visible red eye. Everything seemed strange to her but she couldn't help but notice the prisoners. They all had their heads covered in stuffed animal heads, which seemed to be an odd punishment.

"What's up, Warden? I know, I know, I forgot to drink the medicine. Well if you were in the position I was in with almost surviving a chandelier crashing on you, I don't think you would have thought of the vial first." They stood there for a while, neither one moving anything. This started to piss off Black, so he moved in closer to her until he was able to reach into her pocket.

"Then don't make repeated myself bitch. Drink the goddamn thing already." Her eyes lit up with anger as he said that.

"Wait a damn minute. I still have unfinished business over there so I still need that thing to be—"

While she talked, he grabbed the vial, popped the cap off, "drank" it, and leaned over to kiss her. Angelica tried to pry him off of her but to no avail. Seeing no way out of it, she willing drank the medicine. After finishing, the warden stay like that before moving away from her lips. He looked at her, eye to, well eyes. To Angelica, it looked like something straight out out of a romance novel. "Just do what I fucking say, alright?"

"Well this seems vaguely familiar," Alice commented before realizing she said it out loud. He turned around and looked at the new foreigner with precaution before the Librarian stepped in.

"She's new. Please don't treat her like how you treated me the first time we met."

"You mean barging into your house and crashing into the master bedroom? For the last time slut, I get to choose where I fucking sleep, got it?" She got ticked off at that statement and sighed. This guy never changes.

"I'm talking about being rude and that's the last time you would be allowed to go into my room. My room, out of any rooms there was in my house!"

"It was pretty large, for a girl who was only fourteen around that time. I wonder what have you been doing all alone, you fucking slu—"

"Whoa! I was just reading Homestuck, alright? Besides I have a twin sized mattress. Always jumping to conclusion, you fucking—"

"Angelica I think you're forgetting someone here." She looked at Alice, giving her the cue to come over here. She looked at Black and gave a smile. "My name is Alice. And your name?"

He looked ready to cuss her out before seeing the death glare the fifteen year old. There was some tension, after all she was the one who helped him out a long time ago. "Joker. Specificly, your Joker. All Foreigners have a Joker, right Angelica?"

"Yeah but you forgot to mention there's two Jokers for every Foreigner. And you're the only one who is called Joker, Black. Mine's—"

Out of the darkness, a girl appeared. Wearing a white nurse's outfit, her left eye is covered with a medical eye patch and her viable eye were a light brown, almost red. Her black hair was to her shoulders and had a hime cut on her bangs. Her overall appearance made it feel awkward for the Librarian. "How are you feeling, ojou-sama?"

"Fine Nessa Lily. Where's Nessa Rose if I might ask?" She stood back a little before laughing.

"Nessa went to tell Len and Rin… about this… she told them you would be in trouble… so they're running over here… so jokes on them!" The Librarian rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Seriously? At least find a better way to prank them Lily." Angelica looked at her Joker with uneasiness. It was hard to be this way, after all, Nightmare was the type to make certain Role-Holders be given certain faces in order to tease the incoming Foreigners. He had done so with with the two Nessas. Of course remembering that would be a pain so she named her Helper Nessa Rose after Nessarose from Wicked or Rose for short and the Nurse Nessa Lily or Lily. Still she can't be very normal round them since they have the face of her…

Her thoughts ended when she heard footsteps running towards her and feeling someone wrapped their arms around her.

* * *

**~Who was the person who held me I wonder? Also I will be updating my other stories too but I have been working on the biggest project yet in my opinion (hint hint, October Sky) so not sure. Adios! And yes it was kinda rushed in my opnion.**


	6. Chapter 4

"Hey, why doesn't Angelica like being alone?" Alice asked after they were over with the thing. Len just looks at her with some awkwardness. She had figured that he would at least known her for the last few months.

"Oh, she had some... attachment issues in the least." He said with a sigh.

"Attachment issues?"

"Well, the thing about her is that she had been close to her father ever since she was little. When he was thrown in a detention center for a month... Philip told me that he had never seen his sister so depressed. She... kinda developed it later on. But this is the weird thing."

"What?"

"She's mostly attached... to girls I think. Maybe she's a lesbian? I don't know." Alice gulped when she heard that. _Could the situtation with her father could be so bad that she seeks comfort in women?_

In the distance, the female who may or may not into other girls starts to pick on her Nessa while Black just stared in boredom. What happened was a blur to everyone but it involved Len hugging Angelica almost to the point where she suffocated and Lily and her twin decided to tease her a little bit while Len and Alice talked about random things about the girl. Overall, it would take much therapy for the Mexican.

"God, you people will be my undoing. Please stop it with the rubbin- eek!" The Librarian squealed as Rose decided to stroke her knee. "You know what happened when you stroke... there..."

"That what's makes it so fun, Librarian. I really like it when you do that... you know how it makes me so happy to know when you're in pleasure, I'm sure maybe Boss might too-" It took one slap to her face to make it her shut up.

"Sorry Rose, you know that I'm very sensitive there..." Alice just watched the whole to smack her head.

"Does she have a knee fetish or something?"

"No, when I said she's sensitive, she's _sensitive_." Len explained, though he found it funny that he was the first one to actually discover her weakness. He found it kind of cute that she was like that, even if she was embarrassed.

He ruffled his blond hair and looked at the new foreigner with some curiosity. Out of all the girls he had met beside his Master, he was never so intrigued. Maybe because she's British. Maybe that's it.

"Hey bro, why can't our Road Roller be here?" Rin asked as she wrapped her arms around her "brother".

"It would destroy her house sis. I think you should know this by now. It's too big."

"Well you can't know if something's big if you don't have anything big yourself." Len blushed at the statement.

"You shouldn't be talking Rin."

"I'm only sixteen! I think!" Alice giggled at the fight. Rin moved her head to see the girl who was laughing. "Say does she know about Master's role?"

"We don't know the full purpose of her role either. We know what she wants to us to see and I'm alright with that." He looks at the light brunette. "But I don't think Alice is ready for that part."

"Maybe if Julius might tell her about his role, maybe Angelica can too."

"Can we tell her a small detail excluding… you know…"

"Yeah." They look at her with a big smile, which creep her out. "Say do you want to know what Master's role is?"

"Well, she said that she is the Librarian of the Chess Library but that's all I know." She said with a questionable face.

"She's a keeper of the Librarian, so that means she's also responsible for the history of everything, right?" Rin popped out.

"She keeps in check the history of everything in check, even the lives of those who doesn't have roles. She believes everyone's stories are worth sharing," Len chimed after his sister.

"She even records those whose lives are supposed to be private. But don't worry, she keeps those private and only lets them see them with a copy. That way, if they want to change their history and destroy that copy, she could keep the original one out of harm's way." The sister adds on. The light brunette tried to register everything in her head.

"She seems devoted to her work. If she's that serious about one's past I mean. But why?"_ There was a lot of things I don't really know about her. Maybe one day I'll find out more about her._ She turns to the arguing girl with the two Nessa and Black and gives her a smile. The girl then in turn smiled back and continued to argue. _Maybe._

* * *

**And I'm going to leave it at that for now. In the meantime, I guess people are going to guess what her role is and why does she take up this weird hobby of writing people's history. And why did I make her have attachment issues, I'll never know. Plus who is Rose's boss?**

**Now, I have to laugh at other people for gullible for believing that the world will end today (Well, it's still the 21st in my time zone when I wrote this). Bye!**


End file.
